The patent literature contains descriptions of a number of fire and explosion detection and suppression systems for vehicles, such as armoured vehicles. A particularly effective system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,613 of the present assignee.
Conventional fire and explosion detection and suppression systems of the general type described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,613 are normally operative to protect a vehicle when it is in operation. A number of modes of operation, such as a combat mode and a peace mode, may be provided to match the type of response to the operational environment of the vehicle.
No protection is currently provided by systems of the type describe above when the vehicle is not in operation and is, for example, in long term storage in an emergency warehouse.
It is known that significant vehicle damage has occurred to stored vehicles due to fire and explosions due to the leaking of fuel and the accumulation of fuel and explosive vapors as well as other causes.